


I Don't Want Your Love

by AutumnJolene



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Moving On, PTSD, after events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: Save it for the living.





	I Don't Want Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This piece took quite a while to put together. As a whole, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, but I'll you be the judge of that. 
> 
> The song that is included (in the italics) is "Save it for the living" by Smash Into Pieces.

_I hear your thoughts,_

_I bid farewell_

_~_

Nozomi sobbed as they lowered the casket. Her husband stood dutifully by her side, not complaining when her hold on his arm became unbearable.

Their son stayed a few feet behind them, unable to watch.

Nozomi rooted herself in place unable to will herself away, to leave her first-born alone. But, her husband tugged at her, persistently, until she agreed. He led her to the car, making sure she was situated in her seat and then, did the same with their son.

She didn't cry after that. She didn't smile either.

_~_

_I see you cry,_

_I feel like hell_

_~_

Shigeru spent many sleepless nights outside on the steps. A bottle in one hand and a photo album in the other.

He'd flip through the pages and weep. His time to openly grieve and the only time his son saw him shed a tear after the funeral.

It was its own form of hell, to open the photo album and replay her life until the end. Yet, it offered a bittersweet solace to the father.

He tried not to dwell too much on the thoughts that consumed him at night during the day. Work kept his mind busy and the thought of Nozomi's and his youngest kept him moving forward.

Shigeru didn't want the loss to swallow him, to leave his baby boy alone. He was a child. He hadn't known grief or seen his mother so unrepairably broken before. He needed guidance in times like these. He needed his father.

Several weeks after the funeral, Shigeru put away the bottle, to save for happier days, and left the album on the shelf.

_~_

_Don't sacrifice the rest of your life missing me,_

_Wish I could see you happy,_

_Get on your life without me_

_~_

Ichiko spent her days by the ruined park. Sometimes she'd sit close to the Ferris wheel, sometimes on it.

The pillar, carved with symbols and design of ancients, still stood as a reminder of when armageddon knocked on their door. Yumemi answered the call to help stop the world's destruction, and in the end, could not stop her own.

Being one of the three witnesses to the brutal event left ichiko scarred. Shadows frightened her. Imposing statues and building stretched their shadows out long and she swore she could see his shape take form in the darkness. It left her heart racing and gut twisting.

He had been so… alien to her. Completely without conscious. Without humanity. But, thoughts of the giant brought thoughts of the King, the man with red hair.

Red. Red made her angry. Sad. And on a day like today, cloudy with sprinkles and cold wind, red made her heart lighter and content. Yes,  _content_.

The thought of him holding Yumemi so close and tenderly… She'd swear they had known each other for a lifetime kind of like… like old lovers.

His rage at her sacrifice, at how her death was never part of any plan… It soothed that voice of worry and put to rest some of her pain.

He had -  _did_ \- care.

For her, that would be enough.

_~_

_Think of me as something beautiful,_

_Not the bitter end_

_~_

Her doorbell rang causing a rush of panic through her.

_Date night_.

Suzume opened the door, her pitiful form in baggy sweats and in one of his old t-shirts. Something that comforted her on bad days. They were more frequent than not.

Kazuya smiled and handed the bouquet of flowers to celebrate their anniversary.

"We don't have to go out to the movies." From behind his back, he pulled out three DVDs. "We can stay in."

Suzume grinned and gave a small laugh, more so out of relief. She let him come inside as her parents rounded the corner.

Her mom smiled at her daughter's forgetfulness and gladly made them some dinner.

Suzume's parents watched as their daughter's gloomy day brightened. With a good movie, a home-cooked meal, and her boyfriend, she laughed and smiled.

_~_

_I'm the reason why you feel your life is broken,_

_So hear me (please!)_

_I don't want your love,_

_Save it for the living_

_~_

Chikara played his game per usual. His mother would glance over at him from the kitchen before going back to watch the storm clouds.

He sighed as he died again. It would have been frustrating, but he didn't have the energy to care.

_Try again._

Chikara swiveled around, but he couldn't find the speaker. He swore she whispered in his ear.

No one was even near him. Especially not her. She couldn't be.

He turned back around.

There in the mirror, Yumemi was bent over him. Her hair fell down her shoulder, away from him. He could see her rosy cheek press against his.

She didn't say anything, only smiled with emerald eyes closed. Soft. Content. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. A gentle hug.

"Yu-Yumemi!" His choke sob drew his mother's attention.

Chikara let loose a sorrowful cry, eyes glued the mirror. Tears streamed down his face relentlessly and reddened his cheeks.

Nozomi dropped the kitchen towel. Frozen. Like at that moment in time, she had forgotten her role as a mother. The experience, the instinct, all gone out the window, carried by the storm's fierce winds.

Then, it all came flooding back to her. She calmly walked to where her son cried and kneeled before him with a smile on her face. The first smile she had in almost a month. She held his face in her hands and wiped away his tears.

Chikara stopped crying, a bit confused by his mother. She said nothing, keeping his attention focused on her while she silently soothed his tears away.

"It's okay." She picked up his controller and placed it in his hands. "Why don't you try again?"

_~_

_I hear you calling,_

_Wish I could take it,_

_Guard your mind next to my grave,_

_Like I'm the one you need to save_

_~_

He sat at the table, watching clouds roll by underneath him. She had sat with him, not too long ago, curious about the world she found herself in.

Toche swung his feet, an inch away from the grass that bent to the wind's force. Like they did. Bending whichever way destiny commanded. No matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn't bring himself to accept the fact her destiny was to die. To save them, strangers who had once sought to bring an end to her kind, at the price of her life.

He left the island, stopping when the sky's blue began to dissipate at the wave of a soft pinkish hue. It looked happy and Toche didn't what to feel about that.

_~_

_Wish I could see you happy,_

_Get on with your life without me,_

_Think of me as something beautiful,_

_Not the bitter end,_

_I'm the reason why you feel your life is broken,_

_So hear me,_

_I don't want your love,_

_Save it for the living_

_~_

Rui and Sheza stood in silence. The courtyard had been restored to its former beauty, but that's not what they were watching.

"I believe she had been on her way to Ryuley. She waved to us below." Sheza crossed his arms, partially disturbed by the whispering words.

"It is coming from the hill…" Rui turned to address the few others who stood with them.

"If it is the princess, then why-"

" _Who_  is she here for? That should be obvious." Ryuley came from the path to their right, hands folded gracefully in front of her. "She's only here for one person." If her words didn't get the message across, her sideways glance to Rui did.

"Hope she can get through to him," Rui's mumbled words caused Ryuley to raise a refined brow.

"She saved the heavens twice. I doubt there's not much she can't do." The others nodded to Sheza's words.

"This is Yumemi-hime we are talking about!"

_~_

_I want you to fill the emptiness while you're alive,_

_I want you to find someone to take my place,_

_I want you to save it for the living_

_~_

Munto slammed his cup on the arm of his throne and stood. He could not allow her to distract him. There were treaties to draw up and sign.

He reached the doors and stopped to look back at the silver guardian which watched him intently. With a tic in his jaw, he slammed the doors behind him.

"Save what for the living?" There is nothing left  _to_ save." Munto strode into his study, grabbing a stack of papers to bury himself into.

She continued to talk, her voice going in and out like a bad radio signal.

"Enough!" Her presence had moved closer despite his obvious protests.

_~_

_Hear me! Hear me!_

_You save it for the living!_

_~_

Munto gripped the quill, increasing his hold until broke under his frustration. Tears welled in his eyes at the thought of which she implied. To move on. To say goodbye.

He had hoped she would have stayed. Gone shopping with her friends. Have dinner with her family. Work on her studies. Visit him when time permitted.

"I wanted you to stay." He nodded to her response. "Leave, Yumemi. You do not belong here any longer." He locked his jaw once more at his harsh words and wiped the moisture from his eyes.

_~_

_See you on the other side._


End file.
